


The Same

by IvyCpher



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: All Tempura and Miso Soup have been doing lately is fighting. So much fighting that Master Attendant pulled them out of their normal duties to deliver an order together and to hopefully makeup on the journey.





	The Same

Fighting! That's all they seemed to be doing all week and it was tearing Tempura up inside. He thought Miso Soup to be one of his very best friends but it felt like whenever he walked into the same room as Miso, that he was angered at him for something. And with Miso being his argumentative self it wasn't hard for him to bring Tempura into it.

Tempura sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He casted a sideways glance at the monk walking besides him. They had been fighting so much that Master Attendant sent them out to deliver an order so they wouldn't end up breaking anything (as Tempura had the accidental tendency to do on a good day) and so they could have a ‘heart to heart’ as Master Attendant put it. Though Tempura thought that it was silly that a walk could really stop whatever had arose between them, he would never doubt them.

Tempura just really wished to know  _ why  _ they kept fighting, sure he and Miso sometimes had tifs- or rather Miso just sort of made passive aggressive comments towards him and threats he never carried out. But now.. oh it really hurt Tempura to think of the screaming match they had a few days ago, and he couldn't even remember what it was about. Vodka had to restrain them both for them to finally stop. After they stopped fighting, Master Attendant dragged them outside and gave them a stern talking to; which only added to Tempura's hurt.

He looked back at Miso and then at the sky above them, it was sunny but there were large clouds that occasionally passed over the sun and blocked its light for a moment or two. On the ground the cloud's shadows raced ahead of them. “It's been a while since we've been sent out on a delivery, huh?” Tempura asked in an attempt to break the tension, he shone a smile at Miso.

Miso gave a scoff and cracked his knuckles. “I suppose, though I can't say I miss it. I much rather stay at the restaurant where I can relax and eat whatever I want.” He had his arms loosely crossed over his chest and behind him the longer hem of his robes fluttered with the wind.

“Ah, well that does sound nice.” He lightly swung the basket of the food that they where to deliver. “I missed it though, I like being outside, it feels just great to have the wind blowing through my hair and the sun shining on my skin.” Tempura threw his free arm into the air and his smile grew as the warm winds danced across his skin. His chest was bubbling, this was the most he and Miso Soup had spoken in  _ weeks.  _ Tempura only hoped that that was a good sign.

Just then a cloud bypassed the sun and Miso scowled up at it. “Space heaters and personal fans are more reliable.”

***

Miso Soup's head ached terribly as he walked down the small, dusty path alongside Tempura. All he wanted to do was lie down in the ice arena and relax, but no Master Attendant just  _ had  _ send him out on a delivery. With this buffoon no less.

Miso shook his head softly, making his bangs fall into his eyes. He hastily pushed them out of his vision and glanced at Tempura, he looked like a total idiot; an intimidating warrior grinning like everything in the world was fine and dandy while swinging a delivery basket like a gleeful child.

This was all Tempura's fault too and Miso knew it. Everytime Miso Soup was around Tempura anymore he just felt so nervous and tense and God ever did he hate it. His heart raced and his chest ached and that made him mad. It made Miso mad not because he was breaking many of his holy vows but because it was Tempura who was making him feel this way. Tempura who was interfering in his life once yet again. Tempura, a bumbling idiot who acted more like a overly active dog than a man had made Miso fall from his high chair of lust to the hard ground of romantic want.

It made Miso want to tear his hair out.

More than anything he just wanted this feeling to stop, but it didn't. In fact it felt as if his unwanted feelings had grown with Miso Soup's failed attempts to make them go away by fighting with Tempura. No.. the fighting just caused him to want to be with him more. To be held by him. To be loved by him. To be everything to him.

Miso shut his eyes tightly, he wanted to scream but he couldn't, that would only arise questions from Tempura. So he bit down harshly on his lip and stayed silent as they walked to the nearby town to deliver the order.

Miso was happy that Tempura didn't talk to him on the rest of the way to deliver the order, it gave him time to think and to organize his mind.

When they arrived in the town, Miso walked behind Tempura and studied all the open booths selling everything from fresh fish to foreign jewelry and fabrics. He wasn't paying attention and ended up walking into the back of Tempura who had stopped at the door of a small house.

Immediately Miso took a couple of steps back, he could feel a heat rising in his face. “Watch where you're going!” He said a little too loudly, drawing a few stares.

Tempura looked over his shoulder at Miso Soup and faintly smiled at him, “I will next time.” He said then turned back around to the door. He knocked on it loudly, one, two, three times before anyone answered.

While Tempura gave the food to the customer and they paid, Miso slumped against the wall of the house. As Tempura exchanged an annoying chatter of something or other, Miso thought of returning back to the restaurant where he could relax in the ice arena with a cup of sake. He was only brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked over to see Tempura.

“Ready to get going?” Tempura smiled, he still hadn't taken his hand from Miso Soup's shoulder and it was causing the earlier heat in his face to worsen. 

Miso wanted Tempura to take his hands off of him because he knew that he wouldn't be able to take them off himself. He got off the wall, “I've been ready to go home since we left.”

Tempura laughed and took his hand off of Miso. “I shouldn't of expected anything else.” He shook his head making his long ponytail move side to side on his back.

Miso opened his mouth for a witty retort of some kind but there was not one there, he just looked at Tempura and followed by his side out of the town when he lead the way home. He could hear Tempura talking about something but he couldn't process it so it all sounded like white noise in Miso's mind.

But suddenly they had stopped walking and Tempura was looking at him with concern.

“Miso are you alright? You've been so quiet.” Tempura said slowly. “And I know you just might be quiet because you're angry at me for something bu-”

“I'm fine,” Miso said all too quickly. They both just looked at each other for a moment, Tempura's mouth was still half open from being interrupted. “And I'm not angry at you.” He added.

“But? Then why have you been arguing with me all the time?”

“Maybe it's just you who has been arguing with me.”

Tempura sighed, “But you're still arguing with me! We're arguing right now! Miso you're my friend and I don't like to argue with you, it makes me sad. It-”

Miso took a step forward and grabbed a hold of the furry neck of Tempura's cape. “You're such an idiot,” He said pulling Tempura closer. “I'm not mad with you, I'm mad with- with myself.”

“But why?” Tempura asked. Even though Miso was holding onto him angrily his face bore no fear just childlike curiosity. “You didn't do-”

“Oh shut up,” Miso Soup roughly pulled Tempura’s face closer to his own and kissed him. It lasted only for a moment before he pulled away, the grip he had on Tempura's cape was still tight.

There was now a rosy tinge on Tempura's cheeks, he was looking up at Miso in surprise. “I thought you only liked women?” He asked.

Miso just stared at Tempura for a moment before he started to laugh. He released him and shook his head. “You thought wrong.”

A smile was pulling at Tempura's lips as he grabbed ahold of Miso and pulled him back. “So you're not mad at me?”

With a roll of his eyes Miso gave a feeble smile. “No.”

“Just yourself?"

There was a pause. “Somewhat. But not much anymore.” And he kissed Tempura again who returned the kiss happily.

“But why?” Tempura whispered, pulling away and Miso was reminded of a small child that asked far too many questions.

“Because-..  Because I suppose I was scared to like you.”

Tempura screwed up his face in one of those horribly goofy smiles of his. “But you're my best friend? Why be scared of me? I would've hated it if you stopped talking to me just because of.. of this.” He gestured vaguely.

Miso didn't have an answer to this question. He just shook his head. What sin this all was, but that didn't matter now.

When Miso didn't say anything Tempura spoke again. “It's fine that you don't know, you don't have to. Just know that I'm here now and, I feel the same as you.”

“The same,” Miso quietly echoed. He looked down at Tempura and then kissed him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a Miso/Tempura for a while now! Sorry if it's not the best, it's so hard to come up with Food Fantasy plot ideas, and plus I've never written them before.
> 
> I think I might start working on a Pudding/Toast next.


End file.
